


Listening In

by badwolfbadwolf



Category: James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Office Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbadwolf/pseuds/badwolfbadwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q listens in to Bond's tryst on a mission and rather enjoys himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn't the first time he'd heard an agent fucking a mark through his earpiece. But it was the first time it was James Bond's voice he was listening to. His smooth voice growing deeper, his throaty laughs, the soft sliding of skin just audible. Q shifted in his seat, alone in his office. It was well past midnight and he'd chosen to work here in his slightly more comfortable chair and with his tea nearby. He felt his body reacting to the moaning and was glad he had made that decision.

Q heard the rustle of clothing being removed, his mind starting to imagine vividly what skin would be revealed. Bond's well-muscled arms and abdomen, his smooth pectorals, a trail of soft hair leading southward. Bond's hand running down the side of Q's neck, over his collarbone, dipping into his open button-down to glide over his ribs, while Bond's lips were ghosting over his own. He heard the woman sigh breathily and wondered what had precipitated that reaction. Was Bond stroking her breasts? Were his lips moving up her thighs? He heard Bond's throaty hum and it went straight to his groin.

Q felt himself growing increasingly harder. Working at MI6 left no time for socializing, and it had been ages since he'd had a good fuck. Yes, that must be why his body was being so responsive, why he was so turned on by 007's pornographic breathing and moans. Nothing more than that. Not like he thought about Bond when he was having a solitary wank at home in bed. Of course not. Checking to be sure that his end of the connection was muted, he then slipped lower and began to palm himself through the fabric of his pants, making a small moan himself. The pressure felt good, and Bond's breath in his ear sounded fantastic, but he strained upward, wanting so much more than his own hand.

Their coupling in his ear began to get louder and more heated as more clothing was removed and he could hear the crash of lips and the bed creaking beneath their movement.

"Please, I want you now," the woman breathed out, Q's mind echoing the exact same sentiment. Bond chuckled again and he could hear their movements slow and a low groan from Bond as he pushed inside her wet warmth. This caused Q to growl and clutch at himself harder, imagining Bond's length sliding inside of him, filling him up. Losing any sense of modesty that was left, Q shoved his pants down and began stroking himself roughly in time to the grunting thrusts coming in through his ear.

He imagined Bond reaching between their bodies, stroking Q's cock as he slammed in and out of his tight body. He imagined their lips finding each other's briefly, tongues brushing against each other through quick gasps. He imagined wrapping his legs around Bond's firm torso, running his hands up and down his arms and back, pulling him closer and deeper inside.

"Harder, please, fuck me harder," the woman begged, and Bond obliged, the moaning of both become louder and more desparate, reaching a climax. Q stroked himself harder, feeling his orgasm building up as he concentrated on that deep voice in his ear, the strong hand he imagined on his cock, the burning feeling of being filled completely. He came suddenly, spilling over his hand and onto his stomach.

He listened to the silence across the comm, only punctuated by some heavy breathing and then suddenly some breathy laughter. His breathing slowly became more even as he felt his body relax into his chair, his mind blissfully blank.

"I hope that was good for you," James murmured and Q half wondered through his post-orgasm haze if that comment was directed toward himself. What a cheeky asshole.

The woman giggled delightedly and Q heard some deep kissing followed by some more rustling of the bed sheets. He wiped off his sticky hand and stomach, grateful that his cardigan had made it out unscathed. He didn't really want to walk out of his office after that with only an undershirt on. His employees would definitely wonder. He heard murmurings over the connection and then silence and deep breathing as the woman obviously fell asleep.

Then he heard Bond clicking softly, obviously having located the needed laptop. "I'm in, Q." His voice was quiet and all business.

"Got it," Q responded, snapping out of his reverie, his hands suddenly flying over his own keyboard. All other thoughts fled from his mind as he honed in on his job. The work, the work, nothing else matters, his brain repeated. But deep in the back of his mind, he knew he was kidding himself.

Two days later, Q watched as Bond came into Q branch to return his equipment after his debriefing. He felt his cheeks slightly flush in embarrassment at what had transpired even though Bond was not aware. Christ, to Bond this was an everyday matter so why should Q be so embarrassed? His mind briefly flashed to the climax he'd heard crystal clear being moaned into his ear, and he quickly looked down so any flashes of emotion that flitted across his face could not be seen.

Bond strode up to him confidently, placing his gun and earpiece on the table in front of Q.

"In perfect order this time. I thought you would be pleased." Bond's voice was a low murmur and as Q looked up, he saw a smirk at the corner of Bond's lips that he kind of wanted to slap and then kiss.

"Pleased?" Q responded. "Yes, very…" he said, trailing off. Bond's smirk turned into a full out grin and Q became slightly flustered, belatedly realizing what he might have been admitting to.

"I rather liked you in my ear," Bond intoned as his lips returned to a smirk and he turned around to leave. Q stared at the retreating figure and his impeccably fitted suit. He could feel himself turning a bit redder, and busied himself with cataloguing the returned equipment. Well, fuck. That made things more complicated.


	2. Chapter 2

After the "incident" (as Q had dubbed it in his head), Q took note of Bond's flirting just a little more. He noticed how Bond let his eyes linger, how he let his hand touch Q's wrist to get his attention. Was it just in Q's imagination? Surely Bond flirted with everyone, so this meant nothing, right? Q decided to ignore him, but the man was certainly making it hard to do so.

This time Q had to meet him in the field. He was delivering some equipment and was to meet Bond in a public place. As Q waited on the park bench, he took a moment to enjoy the afternoon sunlight on his face. He stretched out his legs, enjoying the solitude and the pure pleasure of just being out in the open air for once, and not stuck inside a windowless box. A box that he loved to be in most of the time, admittedly, and a place where he felt safe and in control. But it was still nice to get out and feel like a real person sometimes, who did real things like sit on park benches in the middle of the day.

He perked up as he noticed Bond coming towards him, looking smart in his black wool coat, his icy blue eyes striking as they scanned the park before coming to rest on Q. He saw Bond look at his long outstretched legs before his eyes traveled upward, over his body, to meet his own eyes. Q quirked his eyebrow.

"See something you like?" He didn't know why he encouraged him. Well, actually, he knew why.

"I wasn't followed." Of course Bond chose this one time to be totally professional.

Q handed Bond a small box, and explained the contents as he opened it slightly. "Your Walther PPK, all shined up after your last mishap. A USB with decryption software. And your new earpiece, modified to withstand water, which is a new touch. I know you're fond of swimming." Q's voice was smooth and soft, remaining completely detached.

"So thorough, Q. That's what I like about you." Bond smiled his crooked smile and closed the case with a small snap. "I hope you enjoy this next mission as much as the last." As he went to stand up, his knee brushed lightly against Q's knee, and Q could feel a blush creep up over his face completely without his permission.

"That depends," Q ventured, rising to stand as well, a bit unsure but hiding it behind his cool facade. He looked Bond in the eye, wanting to see his reaction, wanting to know if he felt it as well or if he was merely flirting reflexively.

"On?" Bond's expression gave away nothing.

"How vocal you get." At that, Bond's little smirk returned, his eyes bright.

"Oh, I'll make sure you'll like it." At his words, Q felt a little thrill race through his body. Bond was going to perform for him. Q returned the closed lipped smile, turned smartly and strode away, wondering how he would make it through the rest of the work day with a massive hard on.

 

 

 

"Now Bond," Q quipped, "Remember your mission is to gather information only, as quick as possible. No explosions. And get out of there with as little contact as possible."

"That's not what you said this morning," Bond teased softly. Q scoffed as he pulled up the CCTV feed and visually located Bond as he walked across an expansive porch before heading into an elegant mansion. The billionaire hosts were his targets for the evening. The feed was not high quality, but Q could see well enough. He admired the lean muscles' movement beneath the tuxedo, his mind wandering towards indecent thoughts, thinking of the muscles he had imagined touching. He wondered how obvious it would be if he locked his office door. Focus, he told himself. Do your job. Don't miss anything because you were staring at Bond's arse.

"I guess it's time to test out how well your equipment works," Bond said as he adjusted his bowtie.

"Of course it works," Q said somewhat indignantly. "Don't you trust me?"

"Yes," Bond replied seriously. That made Q sober up a little. There was silence then from Bond as he entered the party, the noise and chatter filling up the channel.

Bond didn't disappoint. But, he did surprise. Q heard the obvious flirtation coming from the wife, a beautiful woman with long brown hair, pinned up prettily. Definitely Bond's type. What he did not expect was the laughter and subtle flirtation from the husband when the two were alone for a moment. And he certainly didn't expect Bond to take that avenue of intelligence gathering.

The evening grew later and the party noise grew quieter as Bond stepped into a vacant hallway, pulling the thinner man behind him. Q lost visual contact, but was still connected by the audio. He heard the husband begin to talk and then was cut off, Q getting an earful of their kiss. He heard the very soft slide of stubble from the other man's cheek against Bond's as he pulled away, and he heard Bond almost purr. Q was instantly turned on.

There was some silence and he desperately wished for some CCTV feed so he could see what was going on, see the look in Bond's eyes, but his own imagination would have to suffice. He imagined those clear blue eyes meeting his, Bond's hand against the wall next to his head, the other wrapping around his waist and pulling him closer. He heard the desperate kiss again, the slight moans of want and need and desire and urgency.

"Bedroom," Bond grunted, and he heard their loud footsteps and Bond fake stumble and laugh in an admirable performance. A door opened and closed, and then there were only the sounds of bodies and lips coming together. They fell back on the bed and Bond began to slowly take the man's clothes off, beginning a narration that Q found incredibly erotic.

"Mmm, no, keep the glasses on. I quite like them." More kissing, more rustling of clothes. Q followed suit, beginning to shuck garments, turned on the by the fact that Bond knew exactly what he was doing, knew what his sounds and words were doing to him. The unzipping of pants was followed by a breathy sigh that Q echoed, his hand sliding below his waistband.

"Your lips are so soft, I bet they'd feel great around my cock." Q groaned, beginning to pump up and down. He imagined Bond lying sprawled on his back, shirt open, bowtie undone and draped around his neck. "I thought about it earlier, what it'd be like to have you on your knees in front of me like you are right now. It got me so hard."

He heard a bit of a groan from Bond as the man was obviously lavishing attention on his cock. Q imagined himself drawing those groans from Bond, licking up and down his length, teasing before finally drawing him inside his mouth, Bond's hands coming to tangle in his hair.

"Yes, that's good," Bond grunted out as the movements began to get faster, his moans a little deeper. Q relished the deep timbre as it echoed through his ears, filling him with pleasure all the way down to his toes. And then – "Wait, wait. I want to be inside you. I want to pound my cock into that tight little arse. I want to hear my name on your lips as you come while I'm fucking you."

Q let out a strangled moan at that, idly wondering if he'd bothered to mute the connection this time or not. His distracted brain couldn't really remember if he had. Q heard the other man's sighs as Bond was obviously giving his body some attention now. Q wondered if he was stroking his cock as he kissed and licked down his neck and collarbone. That sounded nice.

"Would you like that? Would you like me to pound into you hard?"

Q thought about it, a little nervous to respond. Though they were already basically having phone sex, interaction would make it a little more real, and the thought was more than a little nerve-wracking. Q heard the man's affirmative answer and a pause from Bond as he waited for Q's reply.

"Yes," Q finally got out.

"I thought you would." Ok, so he hadn't muted the connection apparently. Q heard some shifting and the bed creaking as they shifted positions.

"I want to watch you get yourself nice and ready for me." He heard Bond draw backward, imagining him leaning back on his haunches, his eyes predatorily raking over Q's frame. Q nervously slid his fingers lower, wordlessly obeying, making tiny mewling noises as he breached himself.

"Mm so gorgeous, watching you fuck yourself with your fingers, anticipating my cock inside of you." Q was shutting his eyes now, his other hand back to moving up and down his own cock, Bond's voice mesmerizing him.

"Tell me you want me. Tell me you want my cock." Bond's tone was silky and commanding. It licked at the corners of Q's mind, melting him, melting his inhibitions.

"Yes, please, I want your cock. Please, James." Q could practically hear Bond's grin.

"Good boy." Q heard the other man responding, asking James to fuck him, begging. Q let himself be silent, only his little gasps coming through. He heard the slick sliding of lubricant, the bodies coming together, and then a low growl as Bond slid inside the man. Q rolled his head back, slowing down his hands on himself, imagining feeling Bond's cock filling him up so slowly and tightly. Q could feel how close he was already, the build-up and the teasing voice and the nerves all coming together so intensely that his body was wound up so tight and ready to burst. Bond seemed desperate to climax as well as he hardly gave the man time to adjust and then was beginning to pump his hips fast, pounding into him hard as he had promised.

"You look so gorgeous with my cock inside you," Bond continued. Q let the words and Bond's breathing spill over him, imagining his breath coming in puffs against his neck as Bond moved closer, moving Q's legs back so he could slide in deeper, jerking Q's cock tightly.

"I'm close," Q bit out, his hand moving up and down quickly in time with the creaking bed, his fingers moving within himself, feeling his orgasm building up quickly.

"Come for me," Bond's voice commanded and Q obeyed, the pleasure suddenly welling up and washing over him in waves.

"Yes, yes, James!" Q called as he stroked himself through his climax, hearing Bond's answering moans in his ear, delighting in the beautiful feeling that pumped through his body as his heart pulsed rapidly and he came in spurts onto his stomach.

"Fuck, yes, so fucking good." Bond's words became less eloquent as he came hard a moment later, closing his eyes and gradually slowing his hips before moving down to rest his body on top of the warm one beneath him. They breathed companionably for a few minutes, Q slumped backward in his chair, his hair flopped forward over his eyes and a light sweat covering his entire body.

Eventually Q let out a small laugh and a shy smile was clear in his voice as he said, "That was… nice…"

Bond let out a breathy laugh himself. "That was fucking fantastic." Q heard some light kissing that sounded more intimate and he felt just a tinge of jealousy, wishing he were the one on the receiving end of those soft lips. Then he felt just a little bad for the man Bond had basically used as a toy in his and Q's sex game. But not that bad.

He heard their murmurings as they continued the conversation they had started earlier in the evening. They planned another business mixed with pleasure rendezvous in the future, and this was the true intel that Bond was here to gather. They needed the where's and when's of the billionaire's business dealings and his likely criminal connections. The two men donned their clothing quickly, not wanting to be missed for too long from the party. Bond gave the man a searing kiss before sending him out of the room first, giving the excuse as to not raise suspicion if they both exited at the same time. Q used the time to clean himself up, re-zip his pants and fix his glasses which had gone askew.

"Quite an enjoyable method of gathering intel," Bond commented once they were alone. Q snorted a bit, not wanting to remark on what had just happened and risk disturbing the delicate balance that their relationship (or whatever it was they were now doing) was teetering on. Bond remained in the room to see if he could scout out some information while he was there anyway, sorting through some files and checking the walls for hidden safes before sitting down at a small desk with a desktop computer.

"Use the USB," Q prompted, as he heard Bond pecking away at a keyboard.

"I am. What do you think I am, stupid?"

Q rolled his eyes even though Bond couldn't see him. He was now able to trace Bond's movements on the computer through the tracing program Bond installed. Q monitored the data drop and kept his eyes on the visuals he had in the party's main room.

"The wife is headed your way, looking for her husband," Q informed him a minute later. Bond finished up his search, executing the program to remove any traces of his presence, and removed the USB.

"She's a little too late to join the party," Bond replied.

"Yes, you would've liked that, 007," Q said somewhat amusedly. He noted he was back to using Bond's official title. Q heard the door open and shut very quietly, then Bond was suddenly back in the party, mingling congenially with the drunken guests, making his way out as quickly and unobtrusively as possible. The next time Bond spoke he had made it to his Aston Martin and was driving swiftly away.

"I'll be back at headquarters in two hours and you can analyze the USB, but you should have everything you need already." Q grunted an affirmative, tracing the car's movement, monitoring any unusual traffic to be sure that Bond wasn't followed from the party.

"You're clear. No one's following you." There was more silence now as Bond drove away, and Q struggled with what to say to the man he'd just had sex with over the line. He looked at his clock. It was about 11:30 pm.

"Bring the equipment back to me tomorrow. It's late," Q finally said.

"Q?" Bond began in a tone that Q couldn't really identify. Q felt his heart start to beat a little faster.

"Yes?" There was an excruciating pause as he wondered what Bond was possibly going to say.

"Meet me at your flat. Tonight." Q blinked.

"Ok." He then disconnected their audio and leaned back in his chair. He knew he had to analyze the data Bond had pulled, but his mind was not in the mood to focus. He had just had sex with Bond. Sort of. Bloody fantastic, wonderful, mind-boggling sex. And now he was coming over to his flat. Shit.

He snapped back into work mode, finishing his tasks with lightning speed. He then got up and grabbed his coat, walking out the door in what he hoped was a nonchalant and non-panicked manner. When he reached his flat he sat down on his couch and looked around the room, books thrown about, a cardigan discarded over the back of the arm chair, and a pile of dishes in the sink. And he waited, his heart hammering in his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Q knew he had at least an hour until Bond showed up. As he sat on his couch, the adrenaline from their earlier encounter and his hasty exit began to fade away and he could feel the exhaustion of his constant workaholic state beginning to seep in. Normally by this time at night he would lie down and be dead to the world within about two minutes of his head hitting the pillow. Maybe he would just close his eyes for a minute. As he did, his mind sleepily replayed the pleasant sounds of Bond's quick breathing and low moans. Then he remembered the awkward silence and the tone he couldn't recognize in Bond's voice afterward. He really had no idea what was going to happen once Bond came through the door. Would Bond pounce and they'd begin where they left off earlier? Would they have to have an uncomfortable talk about intentions and where this was going? These were all issues that would normally seem pressing but now he found he was just too exhausted to even consider thinking about. He began to drift off, dreaming of words on his monitor screen and Bond's voice in his ear.

He stirred very lightly as he heard his front door open, but his eyelids were too exhausted to open just yet. He really hoped it was Bond and not someone coming to burgle him. He heard the familiar cat-like steps approach and as his eyes slid open he felt the couch depress next to him and a warm hand slide around his waist from behind. Good, not a burglar then. Or perhaps an extremely friendly one.

"Hi," Bond murmured very softly. Q rubbed his eyes, thinking of what a mess he must look like. He was still mostly upright on the couch with his hair flattened down on one side and his glasses pressed against the side of his face. Not exactly the midnight seduction he had imagined in his head. He took a breath and leaned back a little bit, feeling the solid body behind him and then felt Bond press his head closer, leaning up against his back. Bond nuzzled his neck and Q gave a little sigh at the feeling. He didn't dare turn around yet, not wanting to meet Bond's eyes, not wanting to say anything that might spoil the moment or begin a real conversation just yet. Better to prolong the enjoyment of Bond's hands finally on his body without any complications for the moment.

"I fell asleep," Q said rather lamely, his voice still rough with sleep.

"With your door unlocked," Bond whispered into the back of Q's neck. It caused him to squirm, his mind beginning to slowly wake up, along with his body.

"I left it open for you." It was a simple statement but as he said it Q suddenly felt it meant a lot more. He twisted around to face Bond, the arm around his waist tightening slightly and bringing him closer. Their eyes met, cool blue to light green and slightly red around the edges. God, Bond's eyes were beautiful. Q's gaze traced along the lines of Bond's face, drinking in the details that he had only imagined earlier, watching as the soft lips parted a little and a pink tongue came out to moisten them slightly. Bond's eyes held his own and then flicked down to Q's lips. The moment seemed to last forever.

"May I…" Bond licked his lips again. "May I kiss you?"

Q swallowed and looked at Bond, wondering at his sudden propriety. "Yes, please." Bond closed more distance between the two of them, hovering over Q's lips for just a moment before brushing against them very softly. Then the kiss deepened, Bond's tongue licking into Q's mouth, his other hand coming up to rest against the side of Q's neck and then slide up to his jaw. It was just like Q had imagined. Just like it, and also indescribably better. They broke apart finally, Bond moving both hands to cup the sides of Q's face and resting their foreheads together.

"It's a bit odd," Q mumbled, saying the words he distinctly had thought he wouldn't say. "You know. After what happened, it's still a bit odd."

Bond chuckled, releasing Q and leaning back against the couch cushions. "I suppose. But pretty fantastic too, yes?" Bond looked at him apprehensively. Q smiled a little, wondering at Bond's change of character. He had been commanding and in control earlier and now all of a sudden seemed so shy in person. Could he possibly be a little insecure? How could he have missed how Q felt about him? Q stifled a yawn and the look on Bond's face changed from tentatively relaxed to slightly concerned with a crease of his brows. He got up from the couch and took Q's wrist to pull him up next to him.

"I've been awake for 24 hours and you've probably been awake longer. We can screw our brains out and talk in the morning. Let's go to sleep." A bit of the bravado was back in his voice after the brief moment of uncertainty he had let slip. Bond didn't let go as he began to drag an unresisting Q off by the wrist, and then suddenly stopped short. "Er, well… where is your bedroom?"

Q grinned at him impishly, sleep still addling his brain slightly. "Not what I thought you'd be saying to me 24 hours ago. This way." Q turned his wrist to grab Bond solidly by the hand, leading him through the flat to his bedroom. His exhausted mind allowed him to do this calmly without too much thought of 'Where is this going?', and 'God, is that my dirty underwear in a pile?' getting in the way. They reached the room and stood staring at the unmade bed, Q again growing very shy despite everything.

Bond, sensing this, pulled Q closer and brought them into a sweet kiss. When they broke apart he hooked his hands on the bottom of Q's jumper and tugged upward, pulling it off over his head. It got stuck on Q's glasses and they had to fumble about for a bit until he was finally free.

"Sorry," Bond chuckled. "I'll do better next time." Q smiled lazily at the promise in his voice and watched Bond's blue eyes travel down his now naked torso. "So beautiful." His hands followed the path of his eyes, running over his pale and slightly chilled skin and Q scrambled to get Bond in a similar state of undress. He didn't say anything, but allowed his hands to map out the contours of Bond's well-formed muscles and numerous scars. He hadn't realized Bond would have so many scars.

Q's skin was beginning to turn to gooseflesh so they both shucked off their pants and slid under the covers, Bond reaching out for Q, and Q snuggling in closer. They shared a few gentle kisses and Q was out like a light before he even had to worry about sleep positions or if he should brush his teeth. In the darkness, Bond looked down at the curly mess of hair that was tucked up against his side and smiled. "So beautiful," he repeated into the silence and then closed his eyes as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Q had wonderful dreams. Wonderful, sexy dreams about James Bond curling up behind him, turning his face to capture his lips in a kiss, grinding his hips against his arse in the most delicious manner. Q responded by pushing his hips backward, enjoying the contact, enjoying Bond's rough stubble as their tongues entwined. Then suddenly they were shagging right in his office, Bond taking a hand and swiping over the top of the desk, pushing all its contents off and throwing Q on top of it, snogging him silly. The dream Q was making a high-pitched keening sound as Bond found that delicious spot inside of him and just as things were about to get really good Q's eyes popped open and he was staring at the dark night and the dim red glow of his alarm clock. He blinked a few times and shifted his body, very disoriented, and brushed up against the solid body that was spooned around him.

Q immediately stiffened, his mind catching up to his surroundings. Of course he remembered what had happened last night. On the mission and afterward, how he and Bond had ended up in bed together, just sleeping. He was so used to waking up alone, at precisely the right time right before his alarm clock went off, that anything otherwise just felt… abnormal. He heard Bond mumble something in his sleep and Q relaxed, grateful that he (probably) hadn't heard anything that he may have been shouting out loud during his over-enthusiastic dream. His body slowly began to melt into the warm body behind him. Q had leeway to make his own hours, particularly after a late work night, but he almost never took that liberty. But for today, he was pleased he was able to close his eyes, pull James' arm around him and settle back to sleep for just a little longer, letting the wanting ache in his body simmer until a more appropriate hour.

When he awoke the second time, it was to light kisses along the nape of his neck. He could feel the sunshine streaming lightly through the side of his curtains, warming him. That was another odd feeling as he almost always was up and out of his flat before daybreak. Bond shifted closer as he noticed Q coming to consciousness, beginning to nip lightly along his shoulders and then soothe the skin with his tongue. His hand ran very gently over the curve of Q's hip and up to the side of his ribs.

"Mmm," Q mumbled incoherently, his body giving a little shudder. This was a nice way to wake up. He rolled over to his back and squinted at Bond who appeared to be grinning down at him but he couldn't be certain.

"Good morning, sunshine."

Q felt around for his glasses on the nightstand and then placed them on his head, using one hand to push them up the bridge of his nose.

"I need these to see your over-eager face. Why are you so bloody chipper this early in the morning?"

Bond certainly did look pleased and well rested. He had that attractive day-old stubble just like in the dream, Q noted with satisfaction. He let his hand come up to brush against Bond's cheek, Bond turning his head quickly to catch his fingertips in a kiss. He really wasn't a morning person, but he could get used to this.

"The anticipation of this moment has gotten me rather excited, admittedly." Bond captured Q's hand and kept it pressed to his lips, his tongue darting out to lick just the very tips of them.

"And what moment is that?" Q shuddered again, the tiny connection between the two of their bodies suddenly seeming electric.

"Waking up in the Quartermaster's bed, about to thoroughly ravish him." Bond sucked Q's index finger into his mouth up to the first knuckle, swirling his tongue ever so gently around the digit before removing it slowly. Q closed his eyes for a moment.

"Ah, thought about this before then, have you?" Q kept his voice soft and even, amazed he was able to do so with Bond staring at him so intently, his fingers grasped in Bond's hand, his heart beating quicker yet again.

Bond grinned wolfishly, feeling Q's beating pulse through his grasp. "More than once or twice, honestly." Q let that information wash over him, secretly pleased.

"And what kind of things did you think about, 007?" Q decided to play a little, not wanting to give in so easily. Besides, he was interested to know what Bond fantasized about. Very interested. And he did so like to hear him talk.

"Well," Bond began, moving to press his body half on top of Q's lithe frame, his mouth coming to rest near Q's ear, his hips settling against Q's side. Q was familiar with this breathy sound in his ear now, and was pleased that he could now feel the accompanying breathing on his neck, as well as the rest of the press of Bond's warm body. "I thought about what it would feel like to lick up your collarbone, graze your neck with my teeth, nip your ear, feel your voice vibrate against me as you moan with pleasure." He paused to play out those exact movements, and Q responded vocally as Bond had indicated.

Q threw his head back, offering his neck up and James took advantage, sliding his body all the way on top of Q's, bracing himself with his elbows, one leg sliding between Q's legs. At the first real contact of their groins, both men groaned in eager anticipation. Bond bent his head down to Q's neck again, lips brushing over the soft skin, sucking just underneath the base of his jaw below his ear, relishing in the vibrations coming from Q as he made small sounds of pleasure.

"Your moans are so much nicer in person," Bond complimented and Q blushed slightly.

"Your lips on me are so much nicer than just your voice and my imagination," Q returned. Bond stopped his attention on Q's neck to meet his eyes. They were a clear deep green now, and full of lust. The easy laze of morning was starting to be driven from their bodies, a sudden urgency springing up between the two of them.

"Tell me, Quartermaster," Bond said as he sat up slightly and gently removed Q's glasses. "What did you imagine?"

Q let out a breath, wondering where to start, still hardly believing this was happening. "Your lips. Kissing me, hard, your tongue pushing against mine while your hands wander down my body." Q had to pause as Bond's lips crashed down on his as he had described, one hand first cupping his face and then sliding downward over taut nipples and a flat stomach. It paused above the waistband of his pants. Q groaned, pushing his hips upward but Bond didn't give in just yet. "I thought about you pushing me against the wall in my office, grinding your hips into me, unzipping my trousers and sinking to your knees."

Bond began to move quicker now, shifting down the bed, pulling off Q's pants and revealing his very hard cock. Q hadn't been touched yet and was trembling, drinking in the sight of Bond waiting on his knees above him, giving him a look of pure desire. It was almost too much.

"Oh God, please, just suck my cock."

Bond grinned then bent his head down to lick a stripe up the underside before taking it in his mouth, tongue swirling around the head. They were through with teasing. His other hand reached down to cup Q's balls and Q began to moan very loudly.

"You're quite vocal," Bond mumbled, his lips still wrapped around Q's cock. Q was only able to get out a small laugh that was more like a hiccup as Bond began to move his mouth more quickly, his tongue running along the sensitive underside with each movement up and down. After a minute Bond pulled off of Q with a loud pop, one hand still pumping his length slowly, the other hand moving down lower. "I do hope part of your fantasy involved me fucking you into the mattress."

Q really felt words were beyond him at that point and just nodded. He turned slightly to scramble around in his nightstand for lube and a condom, finally locating them. Bond had moved up higher on the mattress and Q took the opportunity to remove Bond's boxer briefs.

"Now, I wish I still had my glasses on," Q grinned as he sat up to appreciate Bond's nakedness finally. He ran his hands over the biceps, down the well-muscled stomach, up the strong thighs before finally grasping his firm cock with both hands and stroking him swiftly, twisting slightly as he reached the top. Q moved lower to lightly cup his balls and he heard the delicious sound of Bond's gasp and saw his clear blue eyes close in pleasure. It was quite empowering.

"Get me ready." Q was surprised at the power and the need in his own voice.

Bond threw Q back against the pillows roughly, pushing one leg to the side, his lips returning to encircle his cock. Q felt the press of a cold and lubricated finger at his entrance, doing his best to relax as he felt it slide in without much pretense.

"Fuck," Q bit out. He wriggled against the finger and felt another slide slowly inside, Bond's other hand holding him firmly open. He began to move them in and out slowly before pushing them in deeper, scissoring inside of him, Q mewling and grasping at the back of James' head.

"Please, please, please," Q began to chant, his head falling back and his eyes closing. The morning had been an entire sensory overload and he thought he couldn't take much more of it. "Want your cock, now, James."

He felt the fingers withdraw, heard the slide of the condom and then it was Bond's cock pushing against him, sliding into him, filling him up. He pushed in so slowly, allowing Q time to adjust to his length, Q's hands wrapping around Bond's biceps tightly. As he slid all the way in and rested their lips met briefly, tongues sliding before Q pulled away, the sensation of being filled and his cock being pressed into his stomach almost too much.

"You're so fucking beautiful," Bond said, looking down at the unfiltered pleasure that was running across Q's face. Q didn't have it in him anymore to be inhibited, and he opened his eyes to look at Bond's face. This side of Bond was too new to him to really know what to read in his expression. But it made his heart race even faster.

Bond set a slow pace at first, allowing his body to fall on top of Q's, enjoying the younger man's body trapped beneath him. Q ran his hands along Bond's short hair and down his back, one finger catching over the scar on his shoulder. Their lips met again, Q sucking Bond's tongue as it made its way into his mouth, pulling his legs back so Bond could push deeper inside him, finding an easy rhythm together. It had been a long time, too long, and the push of Bond's cock inside him felt so good. Bond broke away from Q's lips, pulling back to sit on his haunches and pulling Q's hips back with him. The new angle hit Q in just the right way, and when Bond began to wrap his hand around his cock and pump in time with his thrusting, Q's entire body began to shudder.

"Oh God, I'm close," Q moaned out, feeling as if he should be lasting longer, one hand grasping Bond's hand on his hip and the other fisted into the sheets. Bond looked down at the sight before him, the beautiful lithe body that his cock was pushing in and out of, the long neck, the curls flopping down over Q's closed eyes. Bond could feel himself drawing near the edge as well, and he began to pump faster, really fucking Q hard now.

The sensation of Bond rubbing against his prostate and fisting tightly around his cock suddenly became too much and Q was coming, spilling out over Bond's hand and onto his stomach, feeling it smear between the two of them. On his lips was a litany of words that were mostly yes, please, James and fuck. Bond smiled with some male pride tugging up the corner of his lips, feeling the spasming muscles squeezing his cock and enjoying the vision of a totally glazed over and fucked out Q. He came hard into Q's tight body, moaning out a string of curses himself.

Q semi-reluctantly opened his eyes to watch James' face, still feeling the echoes of pleasure wash through him as James continued to fuck him through his orgasm. Though this was technically the third time he'd heard him come, he desperately wanted to see what that moment would look like on Bond's strong features. Q watched the athletic body tighten and then relax, pleasure dancing over every muscle in Bond's face in a beautiful flicker, and then Bond's eyes slowly opening to meet his own. Q grinned before reaching up to pull Bond down into a kiss that was slow and sensual as he slowed his thrusting.

Then Bond collapsed onto Q, his head falling next to his, careful to catch his body on his forearms so as to not actually crush him. Both listened to the heavy breathing near each other's ears, feeling the familiarity of that feeling and the sharp contrast of a strong body attached to it this time. After a few moments Bond rolled away, throwing the condom in a bin and returning to a messy Q who was looking for his Kleenex box.

Bond grabbed him from behind and pulled him into his body.

"I'm all sticky," Q said, but didn't protest otherwise.

"It's alright. We need a shower anyhow."

Q felt his heart rate begin to return to normal, and could feel James' do the same as he leaned back against him. Plus, he had said "we." They lay in silence for a while, Q looking at the curtains flickering in the corner and the bright sunlight it was emitting, suddenly wondering what time it was and how late to work he was already. He twisted to look at the clock.

"I've got to go to the office," Q said, beginning to sit up and thinking about how he was rubbish at what to say in situations like these.

"It's Sunday," Bond murmured, sounding sleepy. "Stay in bed."

"Sunday's not a day off in the world of espionage." Q located his glasses again and his pants, pulling them on quickly. He turned back and leaned down, awkwardly kissing Bond on the forehead before beginning to get out of bed.

Bond frowned and pulled Q against him.

"Don't be daft. I want to take you to breakfast and then maybe shag again before you can even consider work."

"You don't have to do that, Bond." Q's voice sounded detached as he pulled away and began searching through a pile on the floor.

"Do what, Q?" Q was flitting around the room now, gathering clothes and pushing others near his laundry bin with his foot.

"Say that. The breakfast bit and the shagging later." He didn't know why his mouth kept going, but it did. Perhaps it was a defense mechanism. Give up first so you don't have to feel the pain of rejection.

"But I want to." Bond was looking at Q with an exasperated look but he didn't see it as he pulled out two mismatching socks from his wardrobe. "Q. Look at me."

This time Q did stop, the tone in Bond's voice making him look up. Bond cursed his fucking reputation, knowing that it was getting in the way of something potentially great with Q. He got up from the bed, still naked, and walked over to where Q was standing by an exceptionally precariously stacked pile of books, taking him by the hand, pulling him back to the bed and then kissing him gently. He pulled away and then looked Q in the eyes.

"I said that because I meant it. I'm sorry if I wasn't clear earlier. I thought maybe we could try breakfast, and then more shagging later. And maybe play out some more of your fantasies. And see where that went. What do you think?"

Q held his breath, surprised.

"I just thought… you just, normally…" Q struggled to find the words.

"I know."

And despite all of it, despite the flirty banter, despite the sort-of threeway, and despite the vigorous sex they had just had, Q was still unsure. He looked down, thinking.

"I like you, Q. A lot."

"Why?" God, why did he have to ask such idiotic questions?

Bond smiled at him, even though Q wasn't meeting him in the eye. Without hesitation, he said, "You make me laugh, you're smart, and you're really fucking sexy in those glasses. And I already trust you with my life. It's not a hard leap to make."

Q didn't meet Bond's gaze yet, turning over the serious words in his mind. Of course Bond was right. Logically. Q felt his heart fluttering but he quashed the feelings, not wanting to get too hopeful yet.

So instead he said, "You think my glasses are sexy?"

"I thought I made that very apparent already."

Q looked up and grinned a little bit. "Alright well, how about dinner after work instead?"

Bond's face lit up. "Great. How do you feel about Chinese?"

Q nodded. "I'll ring you when I'm done."

Bond pulled him in for another kiss, his hands sliding down Q's back and pushing him close to his body. He began to lightly suck on his neck, while Q batted at him.

"James, I really do have to go. And I don't need a big hickey on my neck to announce to the world that I'm being fucked by James Bond."

"Well, I wouldn't mind that actually."

"Of course you wouldn't."

Q finally escaped Bond's grabby hands and made it to the shower safely. Bond grinned, falling back against the pillows and stretching out languorously, then curled his body back up into the sheets. Q may have to go into work but he didn't. He just had a report to fill out which he could half-ass tomorrow. He thought about how his boxes were still only half un-packed at his new flat. Hopefully Q wouldn't mind if he had a little kip here now. He smiled, completely relaxed as he dozed off to the soft sound of the shower's spray.


	5. Chapter 5

The Sunday afternoon spent at work turned into a long evening when a few unexpected projects came up and a mission in Budapest required Q's attention. He called Bond to ask if they could take a rain check on dinner and was pleasantly surprised when he offered to bring in some take away so he could have a short dinner break.

When Bond waltzed in to Q-branch he found Q seated at the center of the room, screens projected on the wall in front of him, a laptop and a tablet both on the desk in front of him, and his omnipresent Q mug steaming by his hand. As Bond approached he admired the wavy flip of Q's dark hair, the tie that was loose around the long neck, and the slender fingers that stroked the keys. Q was guiding 008 through what appeared to be a dank warehouse, schematics pulled up on his screen and camera feeds on the projected screen on the wall. Q smiled at him quickly and then turned his attention back to the screens.

"Sorry, I'll be about ten more minutes," Q said, speaking to Bond but eyes glued to the screen.

"That's alright," Bond replied. He sat down at a nearby desk, surveying the room as he waited. There was only one other Q-branch employee present at the moment, and she was currently buried in her laptop across the room. Hungry, Bond started pulling out the containers and lined them up neatly. He pulled the lid off a container of steamed dumplings, trying to decide if he could handle waiting ten minutes to eat as he listened to the chatter between Q and 008.

Q glanced over at the slight rustling and the delicious smell that was wafting over. "Give me one of those," he called to Bond. "I haven't eaten since breakfast."

"So demanding," Bond tutted, bringing the container over near Q and leaning against the table with his hip. As he did he looked down at Q's hands, thinking how he wouldn't want to get them messy as he was still typing. Q met his eyes briefly and tipped his head a bit, giving a small but brilliant smile. Bond returned the expression, his fingers reaching down to grab the dumpling and bring it up to Q's lips. Q opened his mouth to take in the food, Bond allowing him to take his fingers in slightly and close around them. He brushed his thumb against Q's bottom lip as he drew away. Q hummed his appreciation in what sounded a bit like a soft moan and Bond brought his fingers to his own lips to lick off any remaining traces of the food.

"What exactly are you doing, Q?" 008's amplified voice asked. Bond could see from the screen that the agent was nearing the far end of the building.

"Just eating dinner," Q answered, licking his lips and scanning ahead on his screen, fingers still clicking quickly on the keys.

"Sounds… delicious…" came the flirtatious reply and Bond gave Q a hard and possessive look. Q saw this but ignored him, tipping his head to indicate to Bond to feed him another dumpling.

"Next door on your left is now open, fifty meters. Two men waiting on the other side. Up those stairs and your ride is right outside." He opened his lips and Bond fed him another morsel, Q's teeth gently scraping the pads of Bond's fingers. Q swallowed and then licked his lips again, Bond following the movements intently with his eyes. He leaned forward ever so slightly into Q's personal space, lips hovering around his jaw. The corner of Q's mouth turned up slightly as Bond drew closer but he shook his head very minutely, eyes flicking over to the lab tech seated at the other end of the room.

"Two minutes," Q whispered.

"Two minutes to what?" 008 responded, a bit out of breath due to his marathon run.

"Mind your own business," Q said happily as Bond leaned back and fed him one more dumpling, his fingers lingering against Q's tongue. Q was definitely more relaxed and in his element with his keyboard attached to his fingers, Bond noted.

"Who's there with you? Is it 007? Because if it is-"

"You'll do what exactly?" Bond said into the microphone in front of Q.

"For fuck's sake Bond, we're a little busy here. Can't you keep it in your pants for ten minutes?"

Bond laughed, his voice full of mirth. "Don't be jealous."

"Just because you've got it bad for the Quartermaster doesn't mean-"

"I don't believe my personal life is up for discussion right now," Q cut in. "Are you out the door yet?"

"Yes. I see my ride." Q confirmed this on the screen and watched them speed away down the busy street. He monitored their departure and listened briefly to the conversation between 008 and the agent driving the car.

"I'm giving you to Sarah now."

"Have fun with your dinner, Q, Bond," 008 teased. Q ignored this, winding up his cables and sipping from his tea to take a moment to think. He knew that he and Bond wouldn't be able to keep the fact that they were sleeping together quiet for more than two seconds. Bond was incapable of keeping his hands to himself. What did you expect from MI6's biggest flirt? The news would probably be public knowledge by Monday. He hoped he wouldn't have to endure some kind of embarrassing lecture from M. He grimaced at the thought.

"Sarah?" Q called to the lone tech in the room. She looked up from her laptop at Q then looked over to Bond, noticing his close proximity and sly look. She looked back at Q who was doing his best to seem normal as he was fiddling with his tablet. Bond shifted away under her gaze, but the smug grin still remained.

"Yeah, boss?"

"Monitor 008's car. They've got an hour to the airport. Only get me if there's an emergency. And a real one, not some exploding nonsense like last time."

"Got it." She walked over to take over the station Q was currently sitting at and was still looking at Bond, obviously curious about his presence. "Where are you going?"

"To eat dinner. In my office. Knock. Emergency only." She tried not to stare after him as Q turned to leave. Bond gathered the food back into the bag and swept after Q, the office door closing loudly in the near silence of Q-branch.

Once through the door Q turned around to look at Bond, catching the predatory glimpse in his eye as he dropped the take away bag on the desk and then turned to push Q firmly up against the door.

"I don't like you working with other agents," Bond said as he pressed his body against Q's, the younger man shuddering against him as Bond's lips moved across his neck.

"Don't worry. You're my favorite, 007." Bond licked up the shell of his ear and Q moaned loudly, one hand grasping against Bond's blonde head.

"James," Bond corrected.

"James." Q breathed out the name as Bond's left hand traveled slowly down his neck, over his chest and down to his hardening erection. Q strained against the hand. "I thought you were hungry."

Bond grinned at him. "Are you trying to give me an opening for some terrible pun?"

"No, just being…" He paused as Bond kissed him fully on the lips. "…practical. I am your Quartermaster after all." Bond palmed Q through the fabric of his trousers, pressing his own cock into Q's hip.

"I can wait. What did you say about me sinking to my knees here in your office? Sucking you off?" Bond's voice was getting deeper, the words curling around Q's mind, a blush forming in his cheeks.

"Yes, I believe that's what I said." Bond pulled down the zip of Q's trousers, pushing them down all the way and revealing Q's now fully hard cock. Bond moved to his knees, one hand pushing against Q's hip to keep him anchored to the door, the other sliding oh so lightly against the heated skin. Q groaned and let his head fall back, making a small thud against the door. He briefly thought of Sarah at the table a mere thirty meters away. Oh well. He had a feeling this kind of thing would be happening very frequently.

Bond dipped his head, his tongue coming out to lick lightly from the base of Q's cock to the tip, pausing on the top to swirl around the head. Q's hands came to thread in Bond's hair gently and he bit his lip to keep from groaning too loudly. Bond brought the head inside his mouth, tongue licking against the skin in a slow circle. He then pushed lower, bringing more of Q inside, slowly sinking lower until Q was brushing against the back of his throat.

"Fuck, James," Q ground out, his hips beginning to buck but being held in place by Bond's firm grip. Bond began a slow pace, bobbing up and down, tongue licking upward with each stroke. One hand remained firmly on Q's waist and the other moved to wrap around the base of Q's cock and alternate from stroking upward in time with Bond's mouth and moving lower to cup Q's balls.

"You're very talented," Q laughed as a particularly deep suck caused him to close his eyes. He let the feelings of pleasure travel through his body, beginning to tremble with the exertion of straining against Bond's hot mouth and the rest of his body coiling and struggling to remain still and upright. He opened his eyes and looked down at the top of Bond's head, enjoying the vision of his cock moving in and out of those full lips and Bond's left hand gripping him like a vice while the other was out of view below doing blessedly sinful things. Suddenly he wanted to be closer and he tugged at the blonde hair. Bond hummed and continued sucking, his tongue flattening and drawing upward wickedly.

"James, please," Q called out. He pulled on the hair a little harder and Bond reluctantly let Q fall from his mouth. He continued to wrap his hand around Q's cock and kept pumping as he stood up again, leaning closer until his lips were resting right over Q's.

"What do you want, Q?" Bond's voice was breathy and warm. Q closed his eyes and then opened them, looking at the electric blue eyes staring at him with intensity and desire. He felt his heart leap and his pulse race even faster.

Q's voice was quiet and Bond had to lean closer to catch the words. "I want you to bend me over my desk and fuck me, hard." Bond's eyes narrowed with pleasure and his trademark smug smile appeared. He pulled away, letting go of Q's cock in order to rid him of the rest of his clothes, yanking down the trousers while Q struggled with his tie. Bond pulled roughly at the cardigan and button-down shirt, and Q put his hands on Bond's over-eager ones to slow him down.

"Careful. I still need to wear this afterward." Bond pouted and let Q undo the buttons while he pulled his own tshirt over his head. Q looked on appreciatively as he finally shrugged out of his own shirt and stood naked and hard in front of Bond's appraising gaze. He stepped closer to paw at Bond's dark jeans, pulling out the belt quickly and shoving his trousers down, attacking his body as soon as it was revealed to him, palming the very hard cock. Bond pulled him closer and walked them over to the desk, their aching cocks brushing against each other with each step and lips remaining locked.

Q felt the desk behind him and felt Bond putting his hands on his hips to pull him upward until he was seated on top of it. He parted his thighs and Bond stepped forward, pushing his hard body against Q's smaller frame, Q moving his legs to lock around Bond's hips and keep him close. Their lips came together again, hard and desperate, tongues sliding while Q ground his hips forward. Bond groaned into Q's lips, pulling back to lightly trace the outside with his tongue and then bringing his finger up to trace the same pattern. Q opened his mouth lightly and took in the finger, swirling his tongue around the digit before taking it in further and sucking hard. He unhooked his legs and Bond pulled back, removing Q's glasses and allowing Q to put his feet on the floor and rotate his body, bending over the hard surface. He stared at his pen collection and the side of his keyboard as he waited in anticipation, body quivering. He felt Bond's gaze slide across his body and he spread his legs further.

"Just do it already, James!" Q complained, wriggling his arse slightly. He felt Bond's hands slide down his spine and across his hips slowly, one moving lower to part his cheeks gently.

"You are demanding," Bond chuckled. Q squirmed as he felt the spit-slicked finger slide between his arse, his cock getting harder as he felt the warm digit pushing gently against him. He struggled to relax himself, Bond using one hand to hold his hip against the desk solidly while his finger pushed inside slowly. Q's hips twisted at the intrusion, gasping as a second finger slid inside as well. Bond's fingers were thick and he worked them inward, scissoring and stretching Q's muscles as he writhed under his ministrations.

"You are so beautiful like this," Bond whispered. "Look at you, squirming on my fingers. Aching for my cock to fill you up." Q struggled to move his hips as he pushed back against Bond, the movements restrained by Bond's hand pushing steadily down on the small of Q's back.

"Yes, James, want you, please" Q begged, face pressed in to the desk. His body was wound tightly and he moved to grasp the other end of the desk with his hands, pushing aside some of his equipment in the process. Bond's hand slid from the base of Q's spine upward, reaching to grasp the back of his neck, holding Q gently but firmly as the young body undulated beneath him.

"Are you ready?" Bond's voice was smooth as steel and Q nodded. He felt the fingers withdraw and heard Bond sliding on a condom. Q smiled to himself as he realized Bond must have brought this along himself, along with the take away.

"You planned this, didn't you?" Q said into the desk, stilling as he felt Bond's cock lining up against him. He pushed in very gently, Q spreading his legs further and groaning into the side of his arm.

"Of course," Bond replied, and Q could hear the grin in his voice. "How could I resist the chance to fuck your tight arse here in your office, with your employees on the other side of the door?" Bond had pushed all the way in now and waited, stroking Q's spine before returning to the nape of his neck to pin him against the desk again. "How could I resist the chance to make you scream? Let everyone know you're mine?"

"Mmm," was all Q could manage, enjoying the feeling of Bond's cock filling him up so tightly and completely. He pushed his hips back as much as he could with Bond holding him in place. Bond began to slide slowly out, almost pulling out completely before pushing in again, seating himself all the way into Q's tight body as he let out a grunt. Bond released Q's neck to fondly run through his dark curls before his hands traveled back downward to grab on to the slim hips. He pulled Q roughly against him as he thrust, Q beginning to get more vocal with each flex of Bond's hips. Bond began to move faster each time, pulling Q against him hard, snapping his hips until Q was calling out each time Bond's cock pounded inside of him.

Bond bent down so his body was resting against Q's back, sweat slicking between the two of them. He thrust in shallowly, tongue licking Q's shoulder blades and teeth grazing and nipping the pale skin. Then Bond reached up and grabbed both of Q's wrists, detaching his hands from their death grip on the edge of the desk. As he leaned back he pulled both of the wrists down and held them at the small of Q's back with one hand, pulling the small and writhing body tight as a bow as he increased his thrusting again.

"Fuck, James," Q moaned out, body completely trapped and at Bond's mercy. Bond picked up his pace, beginning to snap his hips even quicker, using Q's arms to pull him tightly against him each time, the other snaking underneath to wrap around Q's very hard and leaking cock.

"You're mine, Q," Bond ground out, punctuating this with a hard thrust. He squeezed Q's cock tightly and Q moaned out a low and guttural sound. "Tell me you're mine."

"Yes, I'm yours, James," Q called out without any reservations, eyes squeezed tight and body a quivering mess as he could sense the deep feeling of his orgasm welling up from within. His whole mind was focused on Bond's cock pumping in and out of him and Bond's fingers squeezing his aching cock so hard he thought he might die from the sensations.

Q moaned out some incoherent words as Bond's hand increased its speed and he felt his orgasm begin to take over his body, his blood rushing through his veins and pleasure exploding behind his eyes as he gasped out. James milked Q's cock as he came, feeling him spill out over his hand and onto the desk, relishing in the gorgeous feeling of muscles clenching around his cock.

He looked down at Q's open face, seeing the brown curls wet and pressed against his skin, the dark lashes fanned out across his flushed cheek, and the thin body shuddering and pulled tightly beneath him. The feeling was too much, and the visual of Q's trembling body being pounded by Bond's cock too much, and he groaned and came inside Q, releasing his wrists to grab on to his hips and fuck him hard, emptying into the tight body.

Bond gradually slowed his hips, his hands running lightly along Q's arse and back, then tangling gently in the unruly hair. He bent down to kiss Q between the shoulder blades and smiled as Q shuddered against him, making a small grunt and that was all. Bond dropped his head on the sweat slicked body, exhausted.

After a moment Q shifted against him, wincing slightly. Bond took the hint and got up, pulling out to a small whimper from Q and searching for the tissues. He gently helped Q up off the desk, smiling as he pulled the still quivering body into him for a chaste kiss. As Q rubbed his head into Bond's shoulder, Bond gently massaged his wrists, noting the bright red marks he had left.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Bond asked with concern.

Q shook his head, "No. Though you did find a way to mark me as yours after only one day." Q pulled away and smiled, showing that he didn't mind that statement, and began searching for his trousers. Bond did likewise, and the two were silent as they made themselves presentable again.

When finished, Q looked up shyly at Bond, smiling at his relaxed face and warm smile. "I could get used to this."

"To what? Me bringing you take away and servicing you in your office?"

"Yes, sounds good," Q quipped, grinning cheekily. "And maybe next time I'll be the one on my knees." Bond grinned, his eyes bright as he pulled Q into a soft kiss, his tongue lazily moving against Q's.

"You promise?" Q nodded, grinning like an idiot suddenly. Then they heard a sharp knock on the door and Q jumped away. His eyes darted around the room making sure there were no obvious signs of their coupling visible, and then went to open it halfway.

"I said emergency only," Q barked out in an annoyed voice. He stepped back and Eve walked in, taking in Bond's relaxed look and perspiring forehead, and Q's completely ridiculous hair and kiss-swollen lips.

"How was dinner?" she asked, looking pointedly at the unopened bag and smirking in Bond's direction.

"Fantastic, thanks for asking," Bond replied, not missing a step, reaching in to grab his tin. Q at least had the decency to look sheepish as he pulled self-consciously at the sleeves of his button-down.

"You missed one, love," Eve said, nodding at Q's mis-buttoned shirt. Q blushed and turned around to fix it, Eve hardly containing her grin.

"So what's this emergency?" Q said, his back still to the two of them as he smoothed down his shirt and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to get it to behave unsuccessfully.

"M wants to see you. Didn't say why."

Q sighed and turned around. "Couldn't you have just called?"

"No, I wanted to see your guilty faces in person." She giggled slightly.

"Well I guess this solves the problem of if we should tell everyone we're shagging," Q mumbled, gathering up his tablet and taking a quick bite from Bond's container of sesame chicken. "Save some for me."

Bond grinned at him. "Yes, sir." Q looked at him sharply, then let a small smile escape his lips.

"I'll ring you when I get off."

"Sounds good." Bond pulled Q closer for one last lingering kiss, his hands sliding through the still damp hair. Q allowed it, then pulled away in feigned exasperation while Eve looked on with glee. He walked off, Eve lacing her arm through Q's, and Bond returned his attention to the cold chicken. He took a bite and smiled to himself, sitting in Q's chair and surveying the ruined mess of his desk, enjoying the relaxed feeling in his muscles after their vigorous activity. He could definitely get used to this.


End file.
